


Leslie and Ann: LesbiAns

by MadamMistress



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, but that pun is too great to pass up, technically they're bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMistress/pseuds/MadamMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how they got together - it's technically an accident, unless you believe in Fate, which Leslie does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leslie and Ann: LesbiAns

            They way they got together was like this:

            “Leslie,” Ann said, slightly hung over, “I think I made out with someone last night.”

            “Ohmygod! Ann!” said Leslie, who lived life like it was a competition to see how many exclamation points a person could use, “with who!”

            “I don’t know,” Ann said. “You have to help me find out, okay?”

            “Ann! Of course!”

 

            Later, as Tom moonwalked out of the room while pointing finger guns at them, Ann sighed in frustration. “This doesn’t seem to be going anywhere!”

            “Beautiful Ann,” said Leslie, who meant it, “don’t worry. We will find out who you made out with and it will be amazing! And if it isn’t, I’ll beat them up!”

            Ann smiled. “Thanks Leslie.”

            “You know,” Leslie mused, “the more we talk about it, the more I think I remember you making out with someone.” She laughed. “Or maybe I did too, and I’m just remembering that!”

            Ann laughed too. “That would be hilarious.”

            Leslie let out the last of her laughter on a slight groan and lightly slapped her thighs as she stood up. “Alright, I have to go to a meeting with the stupid state auditors.”

            Ann made a sympathetic face. “They’re giving you the final budget cuts?”

            “Yeah.” Leslie grimaced around the word. “Not like they’d know a good program if it slapped them in the face.”

            Ann laughed again. “I’ll come with you. I want to meet these guys.”

            “They are the worst!” Leslie exclaimed, and rolled right into a rant, which took them all the way to the office the state auditors had been given.

            It was really quite impressive how she managed to do that, Ann thought, just be so passionate all the time, so unafraid to express herself. It’s wonderful.

            Ann looked at Leslie from the corner of her eye, and felt a small smile form on her face. _She’s_ wonderful, she corrected herself.

            A tall brunet man bounced into the room like he just stepped out of a health food commercial. “Leslie Knope!” He exclaimed.

            “Hi, Chris,” Leslie said. “Ann, this is Chris Traeger, Chris, this is Ann Perkins, the most perfect, wonderful person who has ever existed.”

            “Ann. Perkins.” Chris pointed his finger in Ann’s face as he said her name. “Leslie I am so glad to officially meet your girlfriend!”

            “Girlfriend?” Ann asked, hearing Leslie echo her. “Why would you think we’re girlfriends?”        

            “I saw you making out!” Chris exclaimed. “Last night! At the Snakehole Lounge!”

            “You saw us,” Ann repeated. Leslie was staring at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. Not her best look, but still pretty cute, Ann thought, then replayed it and flushed.

            “Yes-oh! Was it supposed to be a secret?” Chris managed to make the question into an exclamation with out loosing the question part. It’s pretty impressive, Ann had to admit.

            “Yes,” Leslie said hurriedly. “It’s a secret. Don’t tell.”

            “Well, I wont,” Chris said, “but I have to say if that’s the case, you had a poor choice of locations! There were a lot of people at the Snakehole Lounge!”

            “Do you think many of them saw?” Ann asked.

            “I’m sure of it. It was – _literally_ – hopping last night!”

            Leslie started sputtering, and Ann’s best (girl?) friend instincts kicked in.

            “Leslie,” she said firmly, “we’ll talk about this _later_. After your meeting.”

            Leslie nodded jerkily. “Right. Meeting. Right.” She went into the office. Chris grinned at Ann again, and then bounded after her.

            He’s basically a walking exclamation point, Ann thought. Leslie has some serious competition in the exclamation point contest. She sat down. Well. We were basically dating anyways. This way would just have more kisses! … That would be quite nice.

 

            The promised discussion came later, much later, after dinner, after desert, after Leslie’s many conversational shifts and sudden exclamations whenever Ann tried to bring them around to the promised topic. Later came after driving to Ann’s house to watch a movie, and getting to the porch before Leslie realized it was a little too date-y to not freak out over.

            “Leslie,” Ann said firmly, wishing they had at least made it inside before this started. “There’s no reason to freak out. We were drunk!”

            “But Ann! What if this changes everything this could change everything what if it changes everything!”

            “It wont! We just had dinner, and okay it was a little weird, but that happens a lot anyways. Nothing’s gonna change how much I love you.”

            “Yeah, yeah!” Leslie waved a hand in an effort to seem casual. “We should just forget about it.”

            “Or,” said Ann, who had given a great deal of thought on how to approach this, “we could kiss again, and that way, we would know what happened, and wouldn’t have to wonder.”

            Leslie nodded, and waved her hand again, and made several, soundless, starts to sentences before Ann said, “Come here,” and drew her close and kissed her.

            It was very nice. After a moment, Leslie put her arms around Ann and her hands in Ann’s hair and it was more than nice, it was –

            It was like coming in from the cold after a long day. Ann felt the warmth of it spread throughout her entire body and she smiled from the feeling, breaking the kiss.

            She pulled back slowly. “Well?”

            Leslie nodded rapidly. “Waffles,” she said.

            “What?”

            “It was like surprise waffles,” Leslie said. “On your birthday!”

            “Yeah,” Ann said. “That’s a good way of putting it.”

            They stood there, smiling helplessly at one another.

            “Would you like to come in and watch a movie, and maybe kiss some more?” Ann asked.

            “Yes, definitely,” said Leslie.

            And they did.


End file.
